


First Time Jitters

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da is gone for the weekend so the Moran twins decide to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Jitters

His hands were cold as they slid off Severin's shirt for the first time. They had thought about this for a long time even if actual words had never been spoken. Sebastian wasn't even sure he was gay but what he did know was he wanted his brother. He wanted to feel him, taste him to move when he moved. It might have been selfish, a need to be there when his brother experienced anything new and if that was the case he didn't care. 

There dad was gone for the weekend. They were left in a house that had always been too big for them with all it's rooms that creaked and moaned. Maybe if their mom was still alive it wouldn't feel so empty, it wouldn't have brought the too little boys into each other's bed every night when their nightmares got to much to handle and their da's room was locked. Perhaps then Sebastian wouldn't be tugging the thin fabric of a work out shirt off his younger twin. 

"You have lube right?" Rin asked without even the slightest tremor to his voice. He was so brave, there were times Sebastian forgot that especially when his heart was racing in his chest. 

"Course I do, you dolt." He leaned down to press a kiss to Rin's nipple and rejoiced in the little gasp it brought. "Wouldn't want to hurt my baby." 

"What makes you think you're going to be on top?" 

"It just makes sense, I'm the oldest." 

"I'm taller." Both boy's stared into the other's matching pale blue eyes, Rin's coming just a hair above Sebastian's. It wasn't fair, they were twins but not the cool kind. Not the kind they made movies about though people often got them confused. Rin's hair was darker by a shade, it curled more than fluffed out strangely like Sebastian's did and his face was narrower. Da said he looked like mother. There gaze broke apart when Sebastian shoved their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

"You." He nipped at his brother's bottom lip. "Will listen." His hands started to undo the boy's buckle. "To me." Rin seemed to have given up because he let Sebastian tear off his clothes, push him over their couch and kiss down his chest. 

Penis. Penis was strange Sebastian thought as he stared at his brother's for a second. He had forgotten to think about this part. "Put your mouth on me." Rin directed from above him and Sebastian just followed. It was easier that way. 

His mouth slid over Rin's shaft, lips tight enough to give friction but wet enough to glide. He couldn't help but smile when he heard a muffled moan and felt needy fingers wrap in his hair. 

"Faster, bob up and down." Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. It tasted too salty and he skin was too soft on his tongue but Rin kept moaning and pulling him down when he tried to come up for air so he just gave in. He allowed his head to be bounced up and down his brother's cock until he had enough. They had other plans. They had even bought lube. With a mumbled stop Sebastian pulled up and gasped for air. 

"I top." He stated, no room for questions and Rin just smiled. 

"I better get off on this." Rin, always thinking about his prick. Sebastian just laughed and shoved him over to his stomach so he had to hold himself up with his elbows. Sebastian reached for the lube in his trouser pockets and stared at it for a second. 

He had watched porn, he knew how it was supposed to work. He put a dab on his fingers, then a little more then a little more when that didn't seem like enough and it started to dribble down his arm. Hurriedly he snapped the container shut and shuffled behind his brother. 

"Take a deep breath for me." He instructed as his cold fingers prodded at Rin's opening. 

"Could you think of a better line than that Seb? Honestly our doctor sounds better when he talks like tha-" His words were cut of my a moan when two of Sebastian's fingers shoved in. The damn brat needed to shut up. 

Slowly he started to scissor his fingers open, stretching the tight skin around them. They didn't move much at first but after a few moments of tight jabs and wiggling they got more room and Rin's moans come faster. He shoved in a third finger, then a forth and hoped that would be enough. That's what the video's had shown. 

He reached for the lube again and pulled out his fingers. "Are you ready for this?" 

"Just do it." With a gulp Sebastian stepped out of his pants and tossed him over next to the rest of his clothes. He was hard, rock hard, almost embarrassingly so. He put more lube on in his hand and slicked up his shaft, biting his lip so he wouldn't moan. "Look Seb, we ain't got all day." 

"Would you not be a prat for you know, five minutes? If you even last that long." Sebastian could see Rin's back tensing up ready to pounce but he just sighed and wiggled his hips. Slut. 

Sebastian lined himself up and took a deep breath, just like the movies, the men in the movies loved it. He shoved himself, groaning as Rin's arse clenched around him. "Fuck, tight, fuck." 

It was as if everything just fell out of his head. The only thing he could see was Rin, Rin's back, Rin's arse, Rin's shaggy curls. His Rin. His. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning but whimpers still seeped past his pink lips. It was so warm and so tight.

"Move you tard!" 

"Sorry." Sebastian said quickly snapping out of his mind and trusting. That felt even better. Oh god. That felt so damn good. All warmth and tightness along his length. He started snapping his hips quicker along with his brother's moans. "You're so tight Rin-rin... I-I, fuck!" 

Neither teen lasted long, Sebastian came first with a string of curse words and Severin a few seconds later with his hand fisted around his cock. They collapsed together in a tangle of come and sweaty skin. They were each others, life had planned it that way. Their bodies twisted around the other perfectly allowing them plenty of space on the leather couch. With da gone it was almost peaceful. The creaks didn't sound so loud and the wind didn't seem so angry as he whistled through the trees and knocked at the door. 

Knocked at the door.

Sebastian popped his head up out of the slumber he had fallen into and felt his heart pick up again, this time not from pleasure. He heard the soft knocks as keys scratched against the lock. The door squeaked open followed by the soft footsteps of the twin's father. Severin stirred and sat up next to Sebastian, eyes just as wide in terror as his brother's. 

"He said he'd be gone the whole weekend." Rin whispered and already Sebastian could feel his body shaking. It would be okay, he would protect them. His Rin would be just fine.


End file.
